


Photographic Reconstruction

by fengirl88



Series: Medsoc Musical [5]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Jonathan's idea, of course, recreating that photograph from the set of The Rocky Horror Picture Show for the Medsoc display at the Freshers' Fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographic Reconstruction

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this picture](http://clarasteam.tumblr.com/post/143574583146/mrsbillycranston-my-crush-on-barry-b-is-going) and written for the Amnesty challenge at fan_flashworks; prompt used was Photo.

It was Jonathan's idea, of course, recreating that photograph from the set of The Rocky Horror Picture Show for the Medsoc display at the Freshers' Fair. 

"But that means Flora will have to be in it,” William objected. “You can’t have a Vet on the Medsoc poster.”

Jonathan only laughed and told him to save his sulking for the photograph, which didn’t improve William’s mood. He and Arthur were having another of their periodic tiffs, though it would probably blow over soon; they usually did.

“Come on,” Grant coaxed him, “it’ll be fun. You get to take your kit off and wear that blond wig again.”

William continued grumbling, but cheered up a bit when Grant offered to rub baby-oil on him _and_ do his eye makeup. Grant half expected Flora to complain about having to put on that maid's outfit and wig again, especially given that she was hardly in the picture, but clearly Jonathan had managed to charm her into saying yes. All things considered, the photo turned out remarkably well, even though Jonathan had to take it with a timer.

Grant was pretty sure he’d only suggested the photoshoot in the first place because he wanted a Rocky Horror picture of the two of them: Jonathan in a surgical gown, fingerless elbow-length lace gloves and a pearl choker, leaning his head against Grant’s bare thigh, and Grant’s arm draped around him in casual affection. Shockingly sentimental of him, though Grant was in no position to talk about that. After all, he was the one who set the picture as the lock screen on his phone, not to mention changing his unlock password to a finger swipe pattern that made Jonathan blush when he saw it.

“Right, because watching you stroking my picture like that every time you use your phone isn't going to give me an embarrassing Pavlovian reaction _at all_ ,” Jonathan said. “Oh god.”

“Serves you right for taking it in the first place,” said Grant, fondling him shamelessly. “Still, if you ever change your mind about medicine you could have a great career in photography.”


End file.
